


The Storage Closet

by PercyJacksonHP



Series: Hogwarts and Wizards AU [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Wizards, Bottom!Percy, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Half-blood!Percy, M/M, Nicercy - Freeform, Pure-blood!Nico, Sexual Content, Slytherin!Nico, Slytherin!Percy, Smut, Top!Nico, Wizard!Nico, Wizard!Percy, older!Nico
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PercyJacksonHP/pseuds/PercyJacksonHP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The green eyed boy was on his way to his house when he and a house-mate spend some 'quality' time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Storage Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings- Smut and some bad language 
> 
> Italian)  
> Mio piccolo Serpeverde = My little Slytherin  
> mio piccolo mare = my little sea  
> bella wizard = nice/lovely wizard  
> mia bellezza = my beauty

Percy was walking down a dark corridor that had torches lining the walls as the only source of light. The echoing of his footsteps was the only sound to be heard in this section of the school/castle. The teenage boy’s head turn sharply to look out the window as he heard the night-time sounds of creatures, mythological and ‘real’.  The green eyed boy’s head snapped forward suddenly as he heard a creaking noise. His bright eyes a contrast to the dark hallway as he surveyed the spooky passage; looking for the sound. The boy waited a few more moments, but after hearing nothing more he let out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding and carried on forward. Percy couldn’t wait to get to his house so he could just jump into his bed and have his dreams sweetly corrupted by a certain dark and handsome Slytherin, a blush covered his cheeks at the thought.

 

From the shadows a dark eyed Slytherin was watching intently for the younger boy to come closer so he could grab hold of him. He watched intently; like a predator stalking the prey, as the smaller boy made his way closer to where the mysterious Slytherin was hiding. When he was close enough the taller boy smacked a hand over the green eyed beauty’s mouth and pulled him into the storage closet. Percy let out a not-so-manly squeal and dropped his books as he was thrashed into a warm body.  It was pitch black and he heard the door slam shut behind him as his back was pushed into it.

“I’m not going to hurt you, mia bellezza.”  A voice whispered in a thick Italian accent. Percy’s heart felt like it was hammering against his chest; trying to break free. _It couldn’t be, could it?_

“Nico?” The smaller boy breathed. He thought of all the scenarios that involved the older Slytherin and with the positon they were currently in… well it didn’t help his desire go down.

“Calm down, mio piccolo Serpeverde.” Nico all but _purred_. The dark eyed boy’s head descended into Percy’s collarbone. As Nico licked along it he could feel Percy’s heart pulsing against his skin; like it was trying to gain freedom from his body. After the older Slytherin left his mark, he ascended with a smirk to look the beauty in the eyes. “You’re safe with me, mio amore.” He promised soothingly. Percy however doubted this; the dark lustful look in his older housemate’s eyes looked anything but ‘ _safe_ ’ and ‘ _innocent_ ’.

 

“What do you want Nico?” His voice wavered as he asked the question. Percy mentally scolds himself; ‘ _Stupid wavering voice_. _Stupid hot Italian to distract me!’_

The pure-blood’s laugh was muffled as he was busying himself working hickeys up and along the half-bloods neck and shoulder as a sign of possession; so that other’s knew that Percy was taken, was **_his_.** Nico liked the sound of that…

“Whatever do you mean mio piccolo mare?” Nico asked but Percy could practically _feel_ his smile so he knew Nico understood the question.

“You know what I mean Di Angelo!” Percy huffed. He was frustrated with Nico damn it! (Sexually frustrated.) He was trying to hide his growing erection but accidently pushed up into the older boy’s one.

Nico hissed and growled in arousal, pushing Percy’s hands above his head; crossing them to keep them in place. He didn’t answer but he did press harder into the smaller boy and start to grind. Percy couldn’t help himself; he moaned and groaned, pushing up and wrapping his legs tighter around Nico’s midsection for more friction.

The dark Slytherin snuck a glance at his lovers face. (Ok, so maybe they weren’t lovers _yet,_ but he would make sure that changed after _tonight_.) Nico was very good at seeing in the dark. That was how he got one of his nicknames - The dark prince; because he was always lurking in the shadows.

Percy’s eyes were half lidded, full luscious lips were red and pink from him biting onto them in pleasure of the grinding. A blush was dusting his cheeks, _oh so deliciously_ , and he was pushing back against him. The younger Slytherin’s moans were like music to the pure-bloods ears.

The next few minutes were a frenzy of uncontrollable intense pleasure. All that consisted in that time was them. Their hands skimming and tugging on each other’s clothes, skin a furious red from bite makes and smashing lips; clashing together like wild ravenous wolves in hunger.

The adrenaline in both the boys’ veins was nearly too extreme. _Nearly_. It just eggs them on.

All they know is this unbelievable arousal. Nico only comes about when their trousers are around their ankles, when his fingers are within Percy as he is _begging_ Nico to _never stop_ , _keep going_ , _harder_ , _deeper_ , **_more please!_**   The Slytherin prince didn’t mean to go this far, he just wanted to teach his housemate a lesson because he was being such a _tease;_ walking around in tight jeans, a row of shirt buttons undone as he lounges on the leather couch, his boyish trouble-maker smile and mischievous glint in his eyes… just everything in general! He never would have expected to practically be having sex with his long time crush in a _storage closet_. To be honest he didn’t really care at this point.

Percy couldn’t believe the sounds that were flowing out of his mouth; they were like a wanton sound! He had a red blush trail from head to toe at the thought. Merlin, he was pushing back against Nico’s fingers like a whore, even though he wanted something else, something bigger, something _more_.

“Are you ready to be mine, Percy?” A rich, smooth voice groaned.

 ‘ _Was he ready to lose his virginity in a storage closet? In school no-less?’_ Percy thought. ‘ _Hell yes’._

“Are you going to do something or keep talking?” The half-blood challenged.

With that being said the pure-blood growled in authority and thrusted into the body beneath him in one go. The younger boy hissed at the slight burn of his first time but as his lover began to pound into him and hit that special spot inside of him more and more, his body and mind jut became known to pain and pleasure, nothing else was important. Just the strong body above him marking him and doing things to him he couldn’t even describe. His back was mercilessly being carved into the wooden door, he knew that if anyone was near they would hear his cries and moans from fits of pleasure, see that the door was being used as leverage for their dirty deed, it just made it all more exhilarating and exciting for him at the prospect of being caught and he knew his dark prince felt the same.

They both came with each other’s names on their lips like prays to the gods, both heavily panting; trying to catch their breath. Both covered in cum and sweat, the only difference was Nico’s seed deep inside of Percy although some began to drizzle out of his - now stretched – hole, while the older boy’s semen was covering the smaller boy’s stomach.

They were both exhausted but managed to help each other get dressed with minimal lingering ministrations and ferocious kisses. They were both drained and still high on pleasure as they bid their goodbyes so they could go back to their common room and beds.

“Oh, bella wizard?” Called a sing-song voice. The bright eyed Slytherin turned to face the powerful Italian.

“Yes, my sexy prince?” He smirked playfully.

“We’re doing that again.” Nico declared.  Percy’s smirk never left, he just turned and headed down the hallway like nothing had stopped him, but there was an extra - _suggestive_ \- sway in his hips.

Nico felt like he was king of the world, he didn’t care what anyone thought although he knew he would have to keep it a secret to protect his new lover. His father was a blood purest like most of his family and he would have a fit if he knew his _only son_ was in love with a _male_ , a _half-blood_ no less.

Nico’s smirk held a little malice in it. While most would be scandalized by their heir having an affair with the same gender, his father (among many others) would believe it to be a huge scandal with him having an affair with a _half-blood_. The Slytherin just shook his head and headed back to his dorm, hoping for dreams to be filling with a certain green eyed boy.

 

When he reached the common room he fell back onto the sofa. Flames from the fire he was watching danced in his eyes as he wondered where and when they were next going to ‘met’ and ‘converse’. He smiled with devilish joy at the thought.


End file.
